Você é linda
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Almas gêmeas, destinadas a se reencontrarem sempre...


**Você é linda**

**Fic inspirado na música **_**You're Beautiful, de James Blunt.**_

**Um fic UA, inspirado após o final do anime! E se Gennosuke e Oboro se vissem nesta vida?**

**Um fic para as outras fãs de Basilisk: Arthemisys, Dark Faye, Tathy de Leão e Nielita.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mais um dia longo e cansativo na metrópole de Tóquio. Mais um dia em que ele retornava sozinho para casa. Ele estava cansado do repetido e tedioso dia

Afrouxou a gravata e retirou o casaco, colocando-o no colo enquanto pensava e decidia tomar as rédeas de sua vida agora. Não queria mais trabalhar na sede da Família. Não iria firmar noivado com sua prima Kagero, como seus pais queriam. Não fazia sentido casar-se com ela, se não a amava.

Suspirou...como sua vida era sem sentido.

O rapaz observava as pessoas que entravam e saiam em cada estação. Cada um deles ostentava a mesma expressão cansada e tediosa da vida. Isto é...até que uma risada cristalina chamou a sua atenção.

Virou-se e a viu. O riso puro de uma menina, cabelos negros e longos presos por uma fita...os olhos mais lindos e misteriosos que já vira.

"Um anjo..."-murmurou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ela deve ter escutado, ou percebido que era observada. Fitou o homem, achando seus olhos dourados únicos e belos, e sorriu.

"_**Minha vida é brilhante  
Meu amor é puro  
Eu vi um anjo  
Disso eu tenho certeza  
Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô.**_

_**Ela estava com outro homem  
Mas eu não vou perder o sono com isso,  
Porque tenho um plano**__**"**_

O sorriso dela o fez suspender a respiração momentaneamente. Pensou em ir até ela e se apresentar, mas as pernas pareciam que não queriam obedecer-lhe as ordens.

Que olhar era aquele que o desarmava? Jamais uma mulher teve esse efeito sobre ele antes!

Ela ficou corada, virando o rosto,mas o olhava discretamente enquanto ainda conversava com outro rapaz.

"_**Você é linda.  
Você é linda,  
Você é linda, é verdade.  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar cheio,  
E eu não sei o que fazer,  
Porque eu nunca estarei com você."**_

Quanto tempo se passou desde que seu olhar fixou-se nela? Segundos? Horas? Uma eternidade? Parecia que sempre estiveram procurando um ao outro.

É o que as pessoas chamam de amor à primeira vista? Algo que ele duvidava e até zombava existir?

Sim. Ele a amava. Talvez a amasse de outras vidas...sempre a amou.

O trem chegou a mais uma estação. Ela acenou para o rapaz se despedindo e começou a acompanhar as pessoas que saiam do trem. Nesta hora ele gelou com a possibilidade de nunca mais ver seu anjo de olhos azuis...De nem sequer saber seu nome!

"_**Sim, ela 'prendeu' meu olhar  
Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro  
Ela pode ver em meu rosto que eu estava  
Voando alto  
E eu não acho que vou vê-la de novo,  
Mas nós dividimos um momento que ficará para sempre"**_

Como um raio, ele se levantou e saiu correndo, esquecendo para trás seu casaco. Na verdade não se importava com isso. As portas quase fecharam, prendendo o braço dele, mas foi rápido o suficiente para evitar isso.

Olhou ao redor, tentando localizar o seu anjo. A estação estava muito cheia, e ele não conseguia avistá-la!

Estava a ponto de desistir. Como pode ser tão lento a ponto de permitir perdê-la assim? Então a viu subindo a escada rolante e correu atrás. Abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, quase as derrubando, pedindo desculpas e passagem até alcançá-la e a segurar pelo ombro.

"Oi."-foi o que conseguiu pronunciar quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego.

"_**Você é linda.  
Você é linda.  
Você é linda, é verdade.  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar cheio,  
E eu não sei o que fazer,  
Porque eu nunca estarei com você."**_

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, como se palavras não fossem necessárias e se conhecessem a vida toda. Ele estava hipnotizado pelo olhar de seu anjo. Tão puro e cativante, que o fazia se perder naquele azul tão intenso quanto o céu.

"Ah...perdoe a minha indelicadeza."-o rapaz quebrou o silêncio.-"Eu a assustei"

"Não. Está tudo bem."-ela ficou corada, o que o fez achá-la ainda mais linda.

"Pode parecer piegas o que direi mas...eu sempre estive procurando por você."-ele falou, surpreso com sua ousadia.

"Eu também."-ela o encarou e sorriu, se curvando ao se apresentar.-"Meu nome é Iga Oboro."

"Kouga Gennosuke."-ele fez uma reverência em resposta ao gesto dela.

Ao dizerem seus nomes, foram acometidos por um estranho sentimento. Como se realmente se conhecessem antes...talvez em outra vida. Talvez fossem realmente almas gêmeas destinadas a se encontrarem um dia.

Caminhando lado a lado, continuaram a conversar e se conhecerem melhor. Com um gesto involuntário, ela pegou em sua mão e ganharam a rua.

A vida para Gennosuke nunca pareceu tão bela!

"_**Você é linda.  
Você é linda.  
Você é linda, é verdade..."  
**_

FIM

Ficou curtinha eu sei...mas é o meu primeiro fic deles.

Logo tem mais!

Bjs


End file.
